Feliz cumpleaños, papi
by HikariLilium
Summary: Todos los años, el mismo día, a la misma hora, Cartman sigue una extraña rutina que preocupa mucho a cierta personita. Una rutina que tiene el sentido de aliviarlo de su pasado.


¡Hola!

Esta pequeña historia quería subirla para el cumple de Eric, pero por los horribles exámenes no pude terminarla D:  
Asi que, con un graaan atraso, ¡Feliz cumple, Cartman! ^w^

 **Advertencias:**  
-Errores de ortografía.  
-Cosas sin sentido.  
-Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. Son la serie de televisión SOUTH PARK.  
-La historia si me pertenece, salio de la mente de esta loquita que escribe. XD  
-¡Disfruten, mi gente!

Una ultima cosa, esto puede llegar a ser **bastante confuso** ya que es un una parte de un fanfic de varios capítulos que estoy preparando. Así que intente que todo sea entendible sin dar mucho spoiler, y... quedo esta cosa amorfa XD Aun asi, espero que les guste o al menos que lo puedan entender jaja

 **Feliz cumpleaños, Papi.**

Ya era la hora, se levantó y fue hasta la estantería bajo el televisor. Busco entre los cientos de video juegos hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. Abrió la caja del Halo 5, saco el CD y lo coloco en su vieja Xbox One. Busco el control inalámbrico y se tiro nuevamente sobre el sofá.

Cartman pronto pasó a estar en otro tiempo, en otra realidad, en algo que tal vez pasó alguna vez en un pasado y que nunca volvería. El día en que tuvo por primera vez ese juego en sus manos, un día como cualquier otro en su vida, pero que no sabía que sería el último. El último día que paso siendo el Eric Cartman que todos conocían, el último día que paso en ese pueblo, divirtiéndose junto a sus amigos sin ninguna otra preocupación. El ultimo día que los vería como amigos, el último día que lo vería a los ojos.

Era lo único que se permitía hacer, no podía pasarse todo el tiempo lloriqueando por lo que había perdido, pero su mente le rogaba un desahogo y lo encontró en volver a repasar en su mente esas escenas como si fueran una película, algo que le traía alivio a su alma torturada.

Repetía mentalmente cada comentario que hicieron esa noche, no veía la habitación en la que estaba realmente, no, ahora el estaba en el cuarto de Stan. El lugar donde corrieron a probar el nuevo juego que le habían dado. Podía volver a escuchar las risotadas de Kenny, a Stan rogando que no hicieran tanto ruido porque sus padres estaban durmiendo, y juraba sentir el calor del cuerpo de Kyle sentando muy cerca de él.

En la realidad actual: una pequeña silueta recostada en el marco de la puerta, a sus espaldas, lo observaba jugar en la completa oscuridad, recordando años anteriores.

Es que siempre era así, todos los años desde que ella tenía conciencia. El primero de julio de cada año, a las diez de la noche, sacaba ese maldito juego y se echaba a jugarlo durante horas. A la mañana siguiente simplemente lo cerraba, borrando todo rastro de su partida, sacaba el juego de la consola y lo guardaba en el fondo de la estantería para quedar allí olvidado durante otro año más.

Por mucho tiempo no le dio importancia, pues se había acostumbrado a ello y hasta le parecía natural. Pero ya estaba grande, ya tenía ocho años, y ahora entendía que el comportamiento de ese gordo panzón no era para nada normal.

No era solo que jugara un videojuego una vez al año, sino que lo hacía sin ningún propósito aparente. No parecía siquiera divertirse, todo lo contrario. Una vez paso horas sentado junto el mirándolo jugar, el castaño no quito la vista de la pantalla ni un segundo y sus parpadeos eran escasos. Una vez creyó ver una lágrima.

Sus movimientos con el mando eran rápidos y precisos, ¿Cómo no? Si llevaba haciendo la misma ruta en el juego durante al menos ocho años. Su rostro era totalmente inexpresivo, incluso si ganaba y, peor aún, cuando perdía. Ella conocía a esa persona, una persona que ante la más mínima cosa negativa iniciaba una serie de insultos incontrolable, pero allí estaba, totalmente pasivo frente a sus derrotas. Era aterrador.

Ella tenía muy en claro que su familia era muy extraña, además de que solo eran su padre, su gatita y ella. Su relación era muy rara, ellos eran raros e incomprendidos y le gustaba que fuera así. Pero de todas formas sabia, sentía, que algo en aquella escena no estaba nada bien y que debía hacer algo al respecto.

Intento muchas veces hablar con el cuándo estaba jugando, pero nunca obtenía respuesta, el castaño parecía estar en un trance que lo abstraía de todo a su alrededor.

Sin tener una idea de como ayudar, la niña pelirroja camino hacia su padre y se acostó a su lado, en el sofá. Tomo la caja vacía que estaba a su lado y la miro casi en la completa oscuridad. En ese momento encontró algo que hizo que su corazón se parece un segundo. Corrió a lo cocina, donde podía leer bien pues la luz estaba encendida.

En la parte de dentro de la caja había un pequeño papel pegado.

"Feliz cumpleaños, culón"

Era todo lo que decía la pequeña tarjeta, aunque tenía una letra muy prolija.

La niña estaba desconcertada, las dudas llenaban su mente y con paso lento volvió hacia la sala, donde se sentó junto al mayor.

-Feliz… cumpleaños…- Susurro con duda, mirando a su padre.

Al escuchar esas simples palabras entre los sonidos fantásticos del videojuego, los músculos de Cartman se tensaron y el mando se resbalo de sus manos cayendo al piso. Sus ojos sorprendidos se posaron en los verdes de su hija.

-¿Qué dijiste?-Pregunto conteniendo la respiración.

-¿Es tu cumpleaños, verdad?-Pregunto la pequeña, aunque ya estaba segura de la respuesta.

Estaba acostumbra, lo sabía desde que tenía memoria, en esa extraña familia que tenían ambos, los secretos no faltaban. Sabía que por el trabajo que tenía, la mayoría de los papeles de su padre no eran precisamente legales, pero hasta ese momento no había dudado de que su cumpleaños no fuera el veintiuno de septiembre. Se preguntaba ¿cómo pudo ser tan ciega tanto tiempo? ¿Cómo no se había atrevido a dudar de algo tan básico como falsificar una fecha de nacimiento? Todos estos años comprando un regalo en la fecha equivocada y observando a su padre viajar por un trance en las fechas reales.

-No sé de qué hablas- Respondió lo más rápido que pudo y junto el mando del suelo para volver a su labor. Sin embargo un pequeño cuerpo se sentó en sus piernas sin aviso, y unas delicadas manos, con flores pintadas en las uñas, se posaron en su cara.

-Feliz cumpleaños, papi- Dijo para luego darle un tierno beso a su padre y abrazarlo fuertemente.

-Kylie- Estaba sorprendido de que su hija descubriera eso, pero abrazo a su pequeña dulcemente- Eres el mejor regalo que podrían haberme dado-

Una lágrima se le escapo ese día, al recordar una vez más que Kylie era lo único que le quedaba de su pasado, pero la alegría que sentía al tener sus días con ella no tenía comparación. Su hija, su mayor tesoro, el mejor regalo que podría tener, era el sentido de su vida ahora.


End file.
